


light in the dark

by Fangirl_67



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Incorporated (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_67/pseuds/Fangirl_67
Summary: He couldn’t remember how they met just that one minute he was alone the next a small boy with clothes similar to his own was standing in front of him.“Jason.”Was that his name? How did this kid know?orDead Jason meets Dead Damian in the after life.





	light in the dark

It’s not heaven or hell, he doesn’t think It purgatory. This is where the people who died before their time go. It’s mostly children here. The people who died suddenly or tragically. Those who aren’t good enough for heaven but aren’t quite terrible enough for hell. It’s where the people who don’t belong anywhere go. 

——

He didn’t know how long he’d been here. Sometimes it feels like only a few seconds and sometimes it feels like centuries. Time doesn’t seem to exist here.

——

He can’t quite describe where he’s at. It’s like walking through pure white, but it’s not blinding. Every once in a while it looks black, sometimes gray. Never any other _____. 

——

He forgets things a lot. Usually words. Sometimes people. There’s one person that he can only seem to half remember. A looming darkness with a presence that says he’s ______. That you don’t want to cross him. Yet he doesn’t feel evil, at least not entirely. At first he thought he was death but no. Death is another thing.

——

He can’t remember his name. 

——

He’s not alone here. There are others. Most still have death covering them. Others death is hidden. There is one man he’s looking at right now who is wearing what looks like a union uniform from the civil war. He could remember things like that but couldn’t remember were he lived. Anyway this guy had a giant bloody hole in his chest. Everybody had something. A young woman who had normal looking clothes on had a slit throat. A teenage boy has a hole in his head. A little girl had blue lips and a frozen body. He had a broken body. It didn’t hurt anymore. He felt numb. 

——

He looked down at himself. He wore a tattered red, yellow, and green suit. There was a little r over his heart. It stood for _____. He was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. 

——

Whenever he forgot a word it wasn’t like simply forgetting it. It was like he was screaming it through a fog that jumbled it and distorted it.

——

He couldn’t remember his death fully but he could remember enough. The sound of metal hitting his skull. The _____ of fire. The _____ of blood. 

The haunting smiled of death.

——

He couldn’t remember how they met just that one minute he was alone the next a small boy with clothes similar to his own was standing in front of him. 

“Jason.” 

Was that his name? How did this kid know?

——

He stared down at the boy walking next to him. They’d been walking together for sometime now. The boy has arrows sticking out of him and a red hole in his chest. Like from a _____. 

——

“Is that my name?” It felt weird to talk.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know your name?”

“It’s ______.” He couldn’t understand what he’d said and from the looks of it neither did the kid.

——

“Do I know you?” The kid finally asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“I feel like I know you.”

He felt a similar way but not quite the same. He felt like he was supposed to meet him or maybe they hadn’t met yet but would.

——

He was crying. Why was he crying again, he didn’t know. He had just looked a the boy and all of a sudden he felt angry and sad. 

He hadn’t ever cried for another in here. That he was sure of.

“It’s not fair. It should have been me and only me. You shouldn’t be here. Not like this.” He didn’t know what he meant by that.

The boy looked at him confused then he reached up and took his hand.

——

They walked like that for a while. Hand in hand. Then____

The boy was gone. 

He didn’t think he’d left this place. He was pretty sure if you ended up here you stayed here. 

It was probably because time wasn’t a thing here so if it ever happened it always happened.

——

There were many things he was unsure of being here but there was one thing he was sure of and that was that he would see the boy again.

Maybe for the first time.

Or maybe for the second.


End file.
